


El verano de mil infancias.

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Justice League (DCU) as Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°|El verano ha llegado y los chicos de la calle Justicia están listos para proteger a los niños del mal.La adolescencia suele ser confusa y Bruce está por dar un nombre y apellido a la razón del por qué se siente feliz cuando está con su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 6





	El verano de mil infancias.

**Author's Note:**

> |°|
> 
> Día 1.|Porno en Capas| ̶A̶l̶f̶a̶/̶B̶e̶t̶a̶/̶O̶m̶e̶g̶a̶|Trabajando Juntos|
> 
> Decidí usar las sugerencias de Porno en capas, ojo aquí, no hay nada sexual, solo es un decir, los chicos están disfrazados en sus patrullas, (ya me entenderán al leerlo). La otra sugerencia está implícita.
> 
> Empecemos con esta hermosa semana.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos para Dc Comics.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.

***

\- ¡Barry cuidado! - Gritó Hal desde el columpio, que estaba en el punto más alto, su mejor amigo que estaba en un punto de caer por una piedra en su camino.

Barry se recuperó trastabillando, con un sospechoso de alivio el pulgar en dirección a su amigo. - ¡Estoy bien Hal, gracias!

El castaño devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, su amigo hizo que se preocupara mucho.

\- Flash, Linterna Verde, nombres clave. Cambio —Reprendió Batman desde el Batimovil.

Los aludidos se encogieron de hombros y gritaron sus disculpas. Todos en el parque pusieron los ojos en blanco. Diana en el otro columpio giro los ojos.

—Niños, olvidan que tienen Walkie Talkies. Cambio —Señaló Shayera en los sube y baja con Arthur.

Barry usó su propio Walkie Talkie para disculparse con los mayores. Hallado con lo suyo, vigilar las cajas de arena era un trabajo complicado, había muchos niños pequeños que tenían agarrarla y comerla, cosa que no permitiría.

—Súperman, Batman, tenemos un niño herido en las resbaladillas. Cambio - Llamó Víctor desde los pasamanos en el centro del parque, con J'onn preparando los kits de emergencia.

Ambos niños confirmaron haber escuchado y fueron el lado Este del parque. Bruce que tenía su bicicleta con canasta pasó a la Atalaya por los “suministros de ayuda”, alcanzando a Clark en las resbaladillas, con Dinah y Oliver tratando de calmar al pequeño niño pelirrojo que lloraba por sus rodillas raspadas.

—Es Jimmy Olsen, su mamá es amiga de Ma. - Dijo Clark al recién llegado.

Bruce asintió, sacó el botiquín de la canasta en su bicicleta y un gel desinfectante que se aplicó en sus manos, se puso de rodillas frente al menor que aún lloraba en los brazos de Dinah.

—Nos haremos carga, vuelvan a sus puestos. —Ordenó Bruce a sus compañeros, Oliver y Dinah se fueron sin discutir. Clark a su lado ayuda a los observadores se esparcieran, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba tener espacio para trabajar. - Clark, ayúdame a llevarlo a los bebederos.

Clark obedientemente se puso detrás del niño, sosteniéndolo de forma en que no podría mover las piernas, sostuvo el aliento y se pudo cargar a Jimmy hasta el lugar indicado. Bruce sacó una botella de agua con jabón y con una pequeña manguera hizo que el agua de los lavamanos llegara a las rodillas del niño. Alternando entre el agua de la manguera y la que tenía jabón Bruce limpió la tierra de las heridas del niño. Con toallitas húmedas limpias el agua restante y aplicó agua oxigenada en las zonas rojas, Jimmy soltó un chillido por el ardor, haciendo que Clark reafirmara su agarre.

Bruce murmuro palabras de aliento que no hicieron mucho por Jimmy, pero lograron hacer que Clark sonriera. Bruce aparentó no darse cuenta de esto y siguió cono su trabajo. Viendo que las heridas ya estaban limpias sacó un par de depósitos, colocándolos en ambas rodillas. Orgulloso de su trabajo le indicó a Clark soltar al niño.

Jimmy relativamente fascinado sus rodillas recubiertas por las pequeñas gasas.

Clark ayudó a Bruce a tirar y limpiar todo lo usado.

—Bruce. ¿Estás seguro de que a tu papá no le molestas que tomas sus cosas?

-No lo creo. - Respondió viendo a Jimmy presumir sus heridas con sus amigos, parloteando sobre como las obtuvieron. - De todas las formas, él tiene otros cinco en la casa.

—Si tu lo dices.

Ambos fueron por sus bicicletas y volvieron a patrullar el parque, permaneciendo juntos toda la tarde, ayudando a los niños que se accidentaran. Más tarde ese día, cuando todos los niños se fueron a sus casas, los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y la Protección de los niños fueron por un helado.

—¡Pero eso fue genial! - Gritó emocionado Barry. - ¡La forma en que lo golpeaste, ni siquiera lo vio venir!

—Barry, está bien, ya entendimos que te gustó ver cómo golpeaban a alguien, guarda silencio. - Dijo Oliver entre besos. Escucha la aguda voz de su amigo no lo dejaba concentrarse en Dinah.

—Ollie tiene razón. Haces mucho escándalo por una pelea de hace una semana. - Arthur se dejó embobado por Diana mientras decían eso. Por su parte Diana comía su helado sin preocupaciones.

Barry ignoró ambos comentarios y siguió hablando con Hal sobre como Bruce había derribado a un chico de diecisiete por defensor a dos niñas que estaban siendo acosadas.

El chico al caer mostró la atención de sus compañeros, mostrando que no estaba solo, sino que iba con otros seis chicos de la misma edad, chicos que fueron tras Bruce. Obvio que ellos como sus amigos lo defendieron y ayudaron en la pelea. Sus oponentes eran mayores, pero ellos eran más y no retrocedieron hasta que fueron del parque.

Ese día todos fueron recuperados por el padre de Clark, que era el encargado de vigilarlos, pidiendo disculpas por su mala conducta, pero en ningún momento de arrepentimiento. Ma Kent les reconoció su valentía con una rebanada de pastel de manzana al estilo Kansas. Juntos comió su pastel en la entrada de la casa Kent. Riendo, sin importarles las heridas que les causó la pelea, compartieron una soda de limón.

Aún ahora tenemos algunos estragos de la pelea. Pero todos mostraban orgullosos sus nuevas cicatrices.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos chicos. —Habló por primera vez J'onn desde que llegaron a la heladería.

\- J'onn tiene razón, ya está oscureciendo. - Dijo Dinah aún entre los brazos de su novio.

¿Asustada pajarita?

—Siempre estoy preocupada por ti Ollie.

Todos rieron por la burla de Dinah a Ollie, pagaron sus helados y salieron.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, que Afrodita los proteja. —Se despidió de Diana con una sonrisa.

¿Sigue leyendo sobre mitología? - Preguntó Víctor en un susurro. Todos se encogieron de hombros, era bueno que su amiga tenía algo que le gustara.

—Yo también me voy. - Arthur se despidió, yendo tras Diana.

—Parece que alguien fue flechado. - Dijo Barry, yéndose a casa con Hal, harían una pijamada con juegos y películas que los harían desvelarse.

Dinah y Oliver fueron juntos, irían al cine antes de despedirse. Víctor, J'onn y Shayera también se fueron, dejaron a Bruce y Clark solos.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a casa, Ma debe estar esperándome. - Dijo Clark al aire. Bruce que se había quedado callado en las despedidas tuvo problemas con la mirada y a Clark por un largo tiempo. Clark se vio visto, no queriendo incomodar a su amigo esperó a que este hablara.

Varios minutos después Bruce dejó por primera vez en la noche. - Creo que la pubertad te está llegando.

Clark se atragantó con su saliva, trató de recomponerse sin ser demasiado escandaloso.

¿Eses-estás bromeando Bruce? ¡Eso no se dice en voz alta!

—Haces mucho escándalo por un comentario. —Bruce comenzó a caminar a su casa con su bicicleta a un lado, Clark al ver que le alejaba se subió en su propia bicicleta para alcanzarlo.

—Perdón por mi reacción, es solo que… es extraño que digas eso tan de arrepentirse. - Bruce aparentemente aceptar sus disculpas, subiéndose a su bicicleta se fue con Clark en silencio hasta la calle donde ambos vivían.

—Entiendo si te incomodé, no volveré a determinadoslo. Lo siento Clark.

No, no, no, nada de eso. Enserio, solo me sorprendió, es todo.

—Fingiré que te creo.

¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿Acaso tú ...?

-No no. ¡Ja !, ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Bruce, me estás asustando. —Bruce aceleró el ritmo de su bicicleta solo para disminuirlo casi de inmediato. Clark escuchó su suspiro. Oh, bien, van a tener una plática de media noche. Viendo que sus casas estaban cerca, Clark vieron. - ¿Nos vemos después de cenar?

—Padre quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo, será más tarde.

¿Es necesario insistir en que vayas a trabajar con él?

—Él solo se preocupa por mi futuro.

—Pero te está presionando demasiado, no tienes que preocuparte, eres genial para atender a las personas, y tienes catorce. - Habló emocionado, su amigo tenía talento para la medicina, él no era un experto, pero Bruce era el mejor doctor que había visto.

Bruce sonrió apenado, caminó con su bicicleta a la cochera de su casa y se despidió, de forma temporal, de su amigo. - Nos vemos Clark.

—Nos vemos Bruce. - Clark se quedó parado en la calle hasta que Bruce entró a su casa. Haciendo lo mismo, dejó su bicicleta en el jardín y entró corriendo a su casa.

Después de cenar una deliciosa lasaña con agua de naranja, Clark estuvo dos horas esperando la señal de Bruce en su habitación. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando una luz pegó directo en sus ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con Bruce saludándolo desde la ventana de su propio cuarto.

Clark siempre ha agradecido que sus cuartos sean paralelos en sus ventanas. 

Devolvió el saludo y abrió su ventana.

Quince minutos después ambos estaban en su casa del árbol, platicando sobre su día, como si no hubieran estado juntos todo el tiempo. Bruce rio por un comentario de Clark, siendo secundado por este. Terminaron sus risas en un suspiro, quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones. entonces Bruce se puso serio de nuevo. Después de varios minutos de silencio Bruce Hanló.

¿Sabes ?, no quiero seguir creciendo. - Soltó Bruce de golpe. Clark lo perdió, esperando que agregó algo, pero eso nunca pasó.

—Creo ... creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Crecer es extraño, de repente mis pantalones dejaron de quedarme, y tengo que usar ese horrible desodorante que me quema las axilas, además, esta mañana creí haber visto un bello en mi barbilla, era pequeño y muy delgado, pero el punto es, no quiero tener barba!

—Pff.

\- ... ¿Bruce?

—Eres todo un caso, Boy Scout. - Logró decir entre risas Bruce haciendo que Clark se sonrojara.

—¡Fue solo un verano! Supéralo ya Wayne. - Clark se encogió sobre sí mismo, recordando ese verano en la desgracia de que Ma fuera motivaba por la señora Luthor para inscribirlo en el "Campamento Smallville", yendo tres de las cinco semanas de vacaciones al infierno. Fue molestado por Alexander y sus amigos tanto como era posible.

Pagó que ir por él al final de la segunda semana, no son buenos recuerdos.

Lo único, o mejor dicho él único, lo que salvó ese verano de ser un desastre total, fue Bruce. 

Pasaron las últimas semanas del verano construyendo la que sería la base de su club. Y cuando no estaban ocupados construyendo, estaban en el arroyo. Jugando y nadando todo el día, incluso obtuvimos el permiso para acampar en la orilla del río. Esas noches estuvieron llenas de risas y estrellas.

Clark salió de sus recuerdos por un golpe de Bruce en su hombro.

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando.

—Pude notar eso.

—Pero ya, enserio. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es que ... ¿te acuerdas que Kate vino a vivir con nosotros? - Clark asintió, recordando su visita. Kate era extraña, siempre que la tenía estaba seria, incluso más que Bruce. Pero eso fue casi tres meses, pensé Clark, pero no dije nada. - Bueno, la razón por la que estuvo con nosotros fue que ... dijo ser Lesbiana, al principio no sabía qué era eso. Pero un día, la encontré hablando con alguien por teléfono, era su novia.

Clark no sabía que las chicas salían con chicas. Y Bruce tampoco sabía, hasta hace poco.

¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue de su casa?

—A eso voy. Su madre se puso mal por la noticia, eso sigo sin entenderlo, así que mis padres la aceptaron. La ayuda en completar los papeles para la universidad y ella ha estado viviendo en los dormitorios de la escuela, papá le ayuda pagando cualquier cosa que necesite y mamá habla con ella casi todos los días

¿Qué no tu tío está en el ejercito?

—Si y aún no sabe que ella no está en su casa, él cree que sí, pero Kate llegó a un acuerdo con mamá para no decirle. Pero estoy seguro que se enojará cuando se entere.

—Que mal ... pero ... no entiendo en qué se conectan.

—La cosa es que estuve hablando con mi prima sobre eso y ella me explica varias cosas. Me dijo que un hombre puede estar con otro hombre, también una mujer puede estar con otra mujer, de la misma forma que un hombre con una mujer. Yo sabía que no estaba prohibido, pero parece que ... a ellos los molestan por esas diferencias. —El tono de Bruce bajó con cada palabra, al final parecía preocupado casi triste. Clark quería decir algo, pero Bruce siguió hablando. - Me dijo que incluso teníamos a ... matarlos.

Clark abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Mataban a personas solo por amar?

—Pero ... tal vez ella dijo eso para asustarte, ¿no?

—Mi prima no es de las que hacen bromas, mucho menos si es de temas así.

—Eso suena horrible Bruce.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que no quiero crecer.

Bruce se volteó, mirando por la ventana, estaba enojado, pero sobre todo dolido. No era justo. Clark a su lado estaba armando las piezas, le costó un poco, pero entendí, o al menos darse cuenta de una idea del por qué su amigo estaba así.

—Bruce, yo sí quiero crecer. - Bruce volteó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en Clark no se lo había tomado enserio. - Quiero crecer para ayudar a que todos puedan amar sin importar a quien. Para que puedas amar, sin importar que.

Sonriendo se acercó al pelinegro, Bruce se dejó hacer, entre lagrimas se abrazó a su mejor amigo. Repitiendo una y otra vez en susurros "Gracias".

Esa noche, ambos durmieron en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Abrazados con mil sueños por cumplir y mil realidades por conocer.

***

—¿Cómo planeas lograr cumplir esa promesa? - Pregunté un día Bruce.

—Fácil, seré presidente. Y tú serás mi vicepresidente.

No estoy seguro de si así funciona la política ... pero está bien, te apoyo. Alguien tendrá que estar contigo para ayudarte.

—Hablando de apoyo, ¿me dirás quién te gusta?

¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Por que somos mejores amigos.

Bruce se quedó viendo fijamente a su amigo, sospechando sus opciones. Con una sonrisa asintió. Clark se acercó rápido, esperando a su amigo revelara el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

-What…

-¿What?

—Ti ...

¿Tti?

—Porta. - Terminó con una sonrisa.

Clark puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Enserio?

—Te diré si me dices quién te gusta.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo pregunté primero!

—Si, pero yo no ando de chismoso con los demás.

—El único chismoso aquí eres tú. Preguntando quién me gusta, pero diciendo qué soy soy el chismoso.

—Lo digo porque lo eres.

—¡Claro que no! Tú lo eres.

—¡No, tú lo eres!

—¡Tú lo eres!

—¡Tú lo eres!

—¡Tú lo eres, Bruce, y lo sabes!

—¡Tú lo eres, Clark, no lo niegues!

—¡Está bien, tú me gustas!

-¿Oh yes? ¡Pues tú también me gustas!

—¡Pero tú me gustaste antes!

—¡Falso! ¡Tú me gustas desde tercero!

—¡A mi me gustas desde segund0! ¡Ja!

¿De secundaria o primaria?

—Primaria.

—¡Ja! ¡A mi me gustas desde que íbamos desde en el preescolar!

—El punto no es quien lleva gustando de quien más tiempo, el punto es quien quiere más al otro. ¡Y es obvio que ese soy!

¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡Es obvio que yo te quiero más!

—¡Eres un mentiroso Wayne! ¡Yo te quiero más!

—¡No, yo te quiero más!

—¡Yo más!

—¡Yo más!

—¡Yo más!

—¡Yo más!

Desde la puerta de la habitación Thomas pensó en su hijo y su mejor amigo pelear, si es eso podría ser llamado pelea. Su esposa llegó por el escándalo, preocupada de que estuvieran peleando, de nuevo.

¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunté en un susurro, no queriendo interrumpir a los niños.

—Están hablando sobre quien quiere más a quien. Hasta ahora va ganando Bruce.

—Está pasando ... y yo sin mi cámara. —Thomas tuvo la mano, tenía su celular en esta. Martha sonrió, complacida por eso. - Llamaré a Martha, se va a poner muy feliz con esto.

Thomas asintió y su esposa salió de la casa. Siempre ha pensado que es una ventaja tener los Kent como vecinos. Tan pronto Martha salió por la puerta Kate hizo aparición, con una sonrisa violada a su primito, para ella siempre estaría un bebé, discutir con su amigo.

—Oh, está pasando. - Thomas asintió con una sonrisa. Kate se recargó en la pared a un lado de su tío, sacó su celular, imitando al alcalde.

Los Kent no tardan en llegar, emocionados y con otras tres cámaras en mano.

—¡Está pasando! - Dijo feliz Ma Kent.

¿Quien va ganando? - Pregunté Pa Kent.

—Clark confesó que ha pensado en besar a Bruce. - Dijo Kate desde su lugar. Thomas no se perdió tan feliz con esto, una diferencia de Pa Kent que sonrió aún más.

—¡Pondremos este video en su boda! - Gritó alguien desde la entrada de la casa. Todos, además de Bruce y Clark, voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

¿Boda? / ¿Boda?

  *   
•   
•



**Author's Note:**

> |°|
> 
> Termina el día uno, en verdad amé escribir esto.
> 
> Bruce es perfecto para hablar de estos temas, en especial si Clark está con él para salvarlo de su propia lengua suelta.
> 
> ¿Quién creen que es la recién llegada?
> 
> Dejen sus teorías, los leo~
> 
> Nos vemos mañana en el día dos.


End file.
